


Aurora

by supersapphics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, References to fairytales, Soft Girlfriends, soft sapphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphics/pseuds/supersapphics
Summary: Helen and Aline on a quiet Sunday morning.





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very soft today so I decided to write this. It's nothing much, just soft sapphics in love.
> 
> Title is based on the Sleeping Beauty references made throughout the fic.

It’s Sunday, Sunday morning to be specific. Aline is the first to wake, but when she squints her eyes open and sees the sunlight flooding the room, her first instinct is to instantly shut her eyes again. She gropes for her phone and when she reads the time, she decides it’s too early to get up and allows herself to drift off again.

She wakes again a couple of hours later and when she rolls over, she notices that Helen is still fast asleep next to her. Helen’s mouth is open and she’s drooling a little bit on her pillow, but she’s still the most beautiful thing Aline’s eyes have ever beheld. Aline scoots closer and brushes some of the hair off Helen’s forehead. Helen sighs in her sleep and scrunches her nose adorably. Her Seelie ears are fully visible when she’s asleep like this and Aline feels the best kind of ache in her heart, knowing how far Helen has come with accepting her identity and not caring what anyone else has to say about it.

Aline spends another few moments admiring her girlfriend before forcing herself to climb out of bed. She finds a robe on the floor, not sure whether it’s hers or Helen’s but not really caring, and pulls it on over her tank top and boxer shorts. In the kitchen, she slips on her earbuds before getting started with breakfast preparations.

It’s not a common occurrence, both her and Helen having a Sunday off; at least one of them is usually working, sometimes both. But today is one of those rare times when they both have a full weekend free, and they’d taken full advantage. Yesterday they’d gone for a bike ride in Central Park and then, when it’d started to rain, they’d returned to their apartment and curled up together on the couch to watch scary movies. Aline can still remember Helen shrieking and burying her face in Aline’s neck at one point, then blushing furiously when she’d lifted her head again.

“I didn’t know you were such a scaredy cat,” Aline had teased. “You should have said so, then we could’ve marathoned another genre.”

“Then I wouldn’t have had an excuse to snuggle so close to you,” Helen had explained.

“You didn’t need an excuse for that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“What else don’t I need an excuse for?” Helen had whispered, and after that they hadn’t paid much attention to the movie.

Now, Aline finishes preparing breakfast and loads everything onto a tray which she brings back into the bedroom. Helen is still asleep, although now she’s changed positions and has one leg flung onto Aline’s side of the bed, as if she’d been subconsciously seeking Aline’s missing warmth. Aline smiles at the sight, setting down the heavy tray on the bedside table before leaning down to brush a kiss to Helen’s temple.

“Wake up, Princess,” she breathes into the kiss. Helen stirs but doesn’t open her eyes, so Aline kisses her again, this time with a bit more pressure.

“What’s going on,” Helen mumbles.

“I’ve got breakfast for you, Princess,” Aline tells her. “Wake up and you can have something to eat, huh?”

Helen sighs but opens her eyes and sits up in bed. When she sees the fully loaded breakfast tray, her face lights up with a happy smile.

“Chocolate chip pancakes? Those are my favorite.”

“That’s why I made them,” Aline says, smiling back.

“Thanks, angel.” Helen tips up her face for a kiss and Aline is delighted to take the opportunity.

“Anything for you, Princess,” Aline answers, earning her an affectionate smile. When they’d first started dating, Aline had once unthinkingly referred to Helen as Aurora. Helen had repeated the name quizzically and Aline, blushing, had explained that _Sleeping Beauty_ had been her favorite movie as a child.

“I should’ve realized back then that I’m gay,” Aline had said, laughing. “All I wanted was to be Prince Philip and rescue Aurora from her tower. I watched the movie over and over until the VHS broke. And your hair…it’s silky and gold just like Aurora’s.” She’d run her fingers through some of the strands as she spoke.

“Well, you can’t call me Aurora, that’d just be confusing. But…I wouldn’t mind if you called me ‘Princess’ or something…angel. Is that ok?” she’d added, checking.

“It’s perfect,” Aline had assured her, beaming.

They eat together in comfortable silence for a few moments, Helen drowning her pancakes in maple syrup and Aline choosing powdered sugar instead. Helen pours milk into her coffee mug – more milk than coffee, Aline thinks, smiling – and wrinkles her nose when Aline drinks her coffee black. They’re well aware of each other’s eating preferences by now, but they still enjoy teasing one another over it.

After the pancakes are gone and they’ve both enjoyed three cups of coffee each, they drowse lazily in the bed, Helen’s head pillowed on Aline’s stomach and Aline slowly combing her fingers through Helen’s golden hair. With each gentle stroke, she feels more and more at peace.

Their lives aren’t perfect – sometimes their jobs make their lives a living hell – and although they both have experience with fighting literal dragons, Aline has never had the chance to rescue her love from a tower. Their lives aren’t a fairytale, is what she means, but that’s ok. It’s perfectly fine, in fact, because she still has her princess. She has everything she’s ever wanted, everything she’d never thought she be able to have when she was younger. A few years ago, she’d never imagined she’d be capable of such peace, such happiness, but here she is, with her princess curled up against her and looking up at her now with a soft, happy smile.

“You know what I want to do right now?” Helen asks, and then, apparently seeing the smirk Aline can feel forming on her face, rolls her eyes and continues in a rush, “I want to watch _Sleeping Beauty._ I haven’t seen it since it was little and I barely remember it.”

“A woman with taste,” Aline remarks, then gestures for Helen to lift her head. “Move for a moment, Princess.”

Helen moves reluctantly out of the way so that Aline can retrieve their tablet from the bookcase on the other side of the room. She quickly finds the movie online and snuggles back against Helen’s side on the bed as the movie begins playing.

“That’s her, that’s Aurora,” she says after a few moments, pointing.

“Her hair does look just like mine,” Helen murmurs.

“Except you’re a thousand times prettier.”

Helen lightly smacks Aline’s arm. “She’s a cartoon. She’s literally been designed to be perfect.”

“And that’s why you’re better. Because you’re real. You’re my beautiful princess come to life and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Helen blushes, but it’s clearly out of pleasure, not embarrassment. Not looking away from Aline for a single second, she says softly, “I love you, angel.”

“Not as much as I love you, Princess.”  


End file.
